My Boyfriend's Five Years Old !
by Persephonita
Summary: One evening in the happily ever after of Austin & Ally.


Hey guys ! Here's a new one-shot. I'm not really proud of it but I posted it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>My boyfriend's five years old !<strong>

Ally was sitting on the couch, in the living-room of the spacious apartment she shared with Austin. Crumpled sheets of papers were surrounding her. She was furiously writing in a note-pad but she suddenly deleted the sheet she was writing on and tossed it away. She sighed. She has been working on that song for a week but she couldn't write the chorus. It was driving her crazy ! She had written anything… but the chorus.

- Uugh, she groaned.

- What's going on sweetie? said Austin while entering the living-room.

- I can't find a decent chorus for the song! she whined

- Oh… You still have writer's block huh?

- Yeah… Anyway, what took you so long? I thought you were just helping Dez paint the walls?

Dez and Trish finally got together after 4 years of constant fighting. Trish was three months pregnant, so they had to fit out a nursery. Austin and Ally gave them a hand because handle Austin's career and a baby was exhausting. Austin was now a famous singer, and Dez stayed his director, Trish his manager and Ally his songwriter.

- At first yes, but Dez had to carry some furniture so I helped him. And a baby needs a looooot of furniture.

- Okay, chuckled the brunette.

Austin sat next to her.

- This chorus is still bothering you?

- Unfortunately, yes.

- I think you put too much pressure on yourself. The TV-show is in a week, you still have plenty of time to write it.

- I know but this never happened before. You know I like to finish my songs early.

Austin nodded and took her by the waist to make her sit on his lap. Her back was lying on his chest.

- Let me see what you got, he said, trying to grab her note-pad.

- Don't touch my note-pad! she replied, snapping his hand away.

Austin sighed.

- You need to relax honey. How about we watch a movie or something?

- Not right now, I really want to finish this song.

The blonde young man began to kiss her neck.

- Austin what are you…

- Shhh… Enjoy….

- Austin, please…

He bit her neck gently. She wanted to get out of his embrace but he was stronger than her. His kisses made their way towards her bare shoulders; she was wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt. She knew where this was leading them, she was enjoying this too much.

- Austin, I really want to finish that song!

He made them roll, so she was on her back and he was straddling her. His lips found hers and they kissed passionately. Her hands were roaming into his hair. They finally pulled away, but Austin didn't stop and began to kiss her neck again.

- Honey… I just want to find this damn chorus! Please… she whined.

He sighed, obeyed and made them sit.

- Thank you.

- I just want one last kiss.

- Oh, hell to the no* Austin. If you kiss me again I know where we are going and I. .. !

- Let me help you!

- No! _**I **_am the songwriter and _**I**_ always write your songs alone!

- Pwease ? Pwease, pwease, pretty pwease ?He asked, pouting like a child.

- OhMyGosh my boyfriend's five years old! she said jokingly.

- If you won't let me help you, kiss me.

- Noooo…

He began to lean closer.

- Austin ! warned the songwriter.

His forehead was touching hers. The young woman saw him smirk. "Oh oh, this cannot be good" she thought.

- If you don't wanna kiss me I'll have to… tickle you !

With that he began to tickle her on every spot he could reach. Ally was really ticklish ; she was squirming and trying to stop him, needlessly.

- My boyfriend's four years old ! she shouted

- My girlfriend's ticklish !

- My boyfriend's crazy !

- My girlfriend loves pickles !

- My boyfriend loves pancakes !

- My boyfriend colors outside the lines !

- My girlfriend's three years old !

- My boyfriend's two years old !

- My girlfriend and me are randomly shouting weird things !

The couple laughed. Austin freed his songwriter and let her sit. She grabbed her note-pad and her pencil, thought a little, and sighed. Still no ideas.

- Come on sweetheart, take a break !

- You're right, I need to forget about this a little…

- Yay !

Ally laughed. Austin could be such a child sometimes.

- I want ice-cream, declared the brunette.

- Hmmm, about that… mumbled Austin

- She made her towards the kitchen followed by Austin and opened the fridge.

- Austin, you ate all the ice-cream !

- Who me ?

- Yes you !

- Couldn't be !

- Then who ?

- My boyfriend's…

Austin cut her with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think about it ! :)<p>

Thanks a lot :)


End file.
